


Tannenbaum

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: It's Christmastime, and Grimlock wants to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For NKfloofiepoof! Happy Yule!  <3

Starscream keyed open the door and stepped inside his home, optics already back on the datapad he had been rereading before the flight from the lab. "Grimlock, I'm-"

Starscream paused as the balcony door slid shut behind him, sniffed at the odd smell, and looked up. Grimlock stood frozen, hands hanging in the air, a string of tiny lights held out toward the _tree_. Starscream blinked. Grimlock's visor dimmed a little.

"There is a tree in our lounge," Starscream said, nonplussed. He searched his memory and came up with _Pseudotsuga menziesii_. They were common to the area around the _Ark_ on Earth.

Grimlock's visor brightened, and his body shifted in that way Starscream had come to understand meant he was trying not to laugh. "Yes, there is." His voice hinted toward laughter as well as he tucked the string of lights into the boughs of the pine tree, happily going back to work. "You're home earlier than I expected."

Uh huh. So it was that game then. Starscream walked to the conversation table by their sofa and set down his datapad before facing his mate with hands on his hips. " _Why_ is there a tree in our lounge?" he asked, being specific and enunciating clearly so the Dinobot wouldn't try to weasel out of a proper answer again- though Starscream knew he would.

"Christmas is in a couple weeks," Grimlock replied, big hands gentle on the comparatively delicate organic plant.

Crimson optics narrowed, and Starscream carefully kept the amusement out of his field. "That explains nothing." Unless they were going to cook a turkey and have the whole family over. Starscream suppressed a shiver, imagining Ratchet, Wheeljack, the other four Dinobots, _and_ his own trinemates packed into the small space. Primus save him. He was going to have a Christmas party, wasn't he?

"It explains everything," Grimlock said with a glance back over his shoulder at Starscream. Whatever he saw made him pause though, and turn a bit. "It'll be pretty?"

Apparently Starscream had hidden his amusement a little too well. He hated how Grimlock's winglets drooped and his shoulders hunched in uncertainty. He always worked so hard to please Starscream- his silly Earth-born mech. Starscream cracked a grin and shook his helm, crossing quickly to lean up and kiss Grimlock's mask.

"At least tell me you made sure nothing living hitched a ride here in that tree."

Grimlock's visor brightened and his chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. "What? You wouldn't like to see Skywarp's reaction to a squirrel dashing across our apartment?"

Starscream backed up a step so Grimlock could get back to work. The tree was only a little taller than the seeker was, and it looked as if Grimlock was almost done with the lights. "Is that my gift then? A squirrel for Skywarp?"

"No." Grimlock's visor flashed mischief as he glanced back at Starscream. "I could make that happen though, if you wanted me to."

Starscream considered it for only a moment, weighing the mess of a rodent in his home against the glee of watching Skywarp be the victim of a prank for a change. "Hmm... maybe not, but it does give me an idea. Are we doing the whole..." He waved a hand around a bit. "-Christmas thing then? Invite the family, have a feast?"

"Could we?"

That was a yes then, Starscream thought, smiling as he nodded. "I expect an incredible present. Hungry?" he asked as he headed for their sideboard of a kitchen. It wasn't much, but then Starscream worked in a lab with energon everyday, so it wasn't like either of them needed to cook at home. In fact, he ought to make some more of those gelled goodies Grimlock had liked so much.

"Think Thundercracker and Skywarp would want to come?" Grimlock asked. By the time Starscream had filled their glasses and turned back, the Dinobot had finished adding lights and was now crouched before a small box.

Starscream shrugged his wings. "We'll invite them," he said, setting Grimlock's glass on the corner of the table closest to him. In the box were glass balls, and Starscream frowned in curiosity. Had Slag made them? They were far too large to have been done by a human, but it added insight. This was something the Dinobots were really into, which meant Starscream had some shopping to do, and oh yes, family Christmas in their cramped little apartment was going to be A Thing.

A smirk curled over the Seeker's lips, and he didn't hide it fast enough from Grimlock.

"Oh no, what are you plotting?" Grimlock asked, huge, powerful hands ever-so-gently cradling the delicate blown glass ornaments.

"Nothing~" Starscream purred, drawing the word out. He had research to do and quickly drained his energon before standing, only to bend and plant a kiss on Grimlock's helm. "I'll be back before recharge time."

"Star?"

Starscream snickered as he all but danced out of his mate's reach and to the balcony door. "What?" He waved a hand at the tree. "You finish that. I'll be back later."

"You're up to something."

"When am I not?" And with that, Starscream made good his escape. He needed to pester Scavenger into making him the proper molds in a hurry, and he needed to get back to the lab and see if he couldn't figure out a way to make energon brown-ish. The 'cranberries' would be easy, red coloring in energon was simple, and he could even make it tart. What other foods did humans eat for their feast? Oh well, he could look it up.

Starscream snickered to himself. _He_ might not get the draw of the human festival, but if it was important to Grimlock, then he was going to have the best Christmas ever.


End file.
